


Phone Guy Operator

by Nicxan



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Jeremy sweetie I'm so sorry you deserve better, M/M, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: Jeremy has some questions about his paperwork and calls his boss. It gets awkward quickly.[ Thanks for the title, Shaicarus! I hate it. ]





	Phone Guy Operator

Jeremy stared at his new hire paperwork, completely and utterly befuddled.  
  
He hadn’t expected the massive booklet for a kid’s pizzeria. Sure, he was planning on being the new night guard, but prior jobs had never really led to this. Secondly, he had just read a passage about the animatronics possibly being an issue. He read that, re-read that, and then helped himself to a stiff drink before checking it again.  
  
‘ _Nope. Still there. What the hell am I reading?_ ’  
  
Jeremy glanced at the number scribbled down on the packet, and then the phone on the receiver. ‘ _... Eh, he said I could call him until eleven._ ’ He scooted his chair away from the table so he could reach out and grab the phone to make the call.  
  
Someone had picked it up on the second ring. There was silence on the other end at first. Then, Jeremy heard a voice.  
  
“Answer him _,_ ” someone whispered in the background. It wasn’t one he recognized. Jeremy swore he heard a whimper on the line, followed by a shaky gasp.  
  
“W-William, I -- w-wait --” Jeremy furrowed his brow in confusion. That sounded like his hiring manager’s voice, but his pitch was all over the place. _“S-stop_ \-- okay -- I -- h-hello? Hello, hello? Jeremy, is, uh, is that you? It’s ten o’clock ...”  
  
“I just had some questions about this paperwork you wanted me to fill out, boss.” He paused. “Do I need to call back?” Hopefully, he wasn’t hearing what he was hearing.  
  
“No, it’s ... fine. It’s fine. What’s wrong with the -- _oh_ \-- William! Hold on!” Jeremy slowly held the phone away from his ear, and prayed for death while there was some shuffling on the other line. He strained to hear some of the mumbling, but couldn’t quite make it out.  
  
“Sorry, I, uh, sorry. But what questions do you have?”  
  
Jeremy made a grab for the booklet. “Mostly the huge legal thing on the last page. It mentions something about the animatronics being a bit dangerous? It doesn't really go into detail.”  
  
“Oh, well, you know, the -- a-ah -- uh --” Jeremy grit his teeth and waited very, very patiently for his manager to finish his sentence. In the meantime, he did his damndest to ignore the little chuckle on the other end that was _not_ his manager’s, and the little gasps that _were_ . “Just a little incident. No one got hurt or anything. It’s just ... y’know ... l-legal things ...”  
  
“That’s ... good.” What was he supposed to say? Jeremy wasn’t sure. While he had more questions, he sure as hell didn’t want to ask them now. Not with ... _this_ . “I guess I’ll finish this up, then. I’ll have it in tomorrow.”  
  
“Great! I, uh, great. We’ll see you at four? Slow period of ... ah ...” His voice petered off to a quiet, poorly hidden groan. “... the day.”  
  
Jeremy gripped the phone tightly and began speaking as quickly as possible. “Yep, you will, bye.” He slammed the phone onto the receiver before his manager had a chance to make any other awkward noises.  
  
If he didn’t need the money, he’d strongly reconsider this whole ‘opportunity’. But in this case -- screw it. He had dealt with worse. Jeremy took the liberty of pouring himself another stiff drink.


End file.
